Blaine It on the Alcohol
by ahathani
Summary: Future!song!fic. First shot at both, so reviews would be nice and useful. The rest is as the title suggests. Sorry for the overdramatic beginning. Uh. Yeah.


_Wow. Future!fic AND song!fic. I never saw this coming. But I really wanted to see if this works. So you tell me._

_Warning: the beginning is really angsty, but that was the idea. BIOTA reminiscence kind of thing._

_Song: Adam Lambert's "Whataya Want From Me"_

_Obligatory note: don't own Adam Lambert, his beautiful song, or Glee. Can I at least borrow Glee?_

* * *

><p>Kurt unlocked the door and entered the apartment, smiling and habitually humming to himself. He'd spent the night at Rachel's having some quality girl time: they were browsing tabloids for the latest trends in NY fashion. It's become their early March tradition ever since they moved here.<p>

Kurt put away his jacket and walked into the living room. His smile grew wider as he saw various items of a man's clothing here and there – one shoe on the floor, belt on the coffee table, jacket – a black lump of fabric on the couch. Blaine had warned him that the release of this project was a big deal for his entire team, and that they were going to celebrate (meaning "drink beyond the tipping point") afterwards. And then Kurt noticed something that wiped the smile off his face. Another shoe. An elegant black leather shoe with a four inch stiletto heel. And next to it – a black suede clutch purse. Kurt felt his heart skip a beat. He practically forced himself to walk up to the bedroom door and, slowly, open it.

The sight made him want to scream, cry and commit murder at the same time. Blaine was there, stretched across the bed in underwear and socks, snoring quietly in his sleep. And next to him – wearing his shirt! And seemingly nothing else – was Rebecca, his faithful assistant, also fast asleep. Kurt felt a wave of disgustingly vivid memories wash over him and blank out his mind: drunk Blaine kissing drunk Rachel, then getting the idea that he might be bisexual, then the two of them fighting over it – the pain, the anger, the bitter mixture of jealousy and helplessness. But this time it hurt so much more. It had clearly been more than a kiss. And after they had been together for several years.

…Later Kurt would admit that he himself can't quite remember what he was doing. He chose anger over pain and, well, went kind of berserk. There was door slamming and shouting, broken glass, small objects thrown at walls; Rebecca running away, crying; Blaine's clothes being tossed out of the apartment and down the staircase. Blaine's frustrated and painfully confused expression, as he tried to speak. But Kurt wouldn't stop screaming at the top of his lungs, until Blaine left.

Then there was regret that you can't kill someone by being angry at them.

Then there was pain.

The following few weeks felt for Kurt like recovering from a bone fracture. Broken parts healed slowly, but inevitably. All the "wrong" phone numbers were blocked, emails and other contacts blacklisted. And Blaine was discreet enough to not try to approach him. Rebecca was the one being troublesome. Every few days Kurt noticed her on the street walking towards him, and did all it took to avoid her.

Until one day.

Kurt opened the door to go out for some fresh air and froze: Rebecca was there, sitting on the stairs, waiting for him. She must have bribed the concierge, which by itself was quite the task. She quickly rose to her feet, but before she could speak, Kurt stepped inside the apartment and shut the door. Unfortunately, it wasn't soundproof.

"Kurt, please, stop hiding and avoiding me! We need to talk, I have to tell you the truth!"

Kurt felt anger swell in his chest and clenched his fists. "Go away".

"Not until you finally listen to me! It was all a horrible mistake, Blaine…"

"Shut up!" Kurt barked and swallowed hard. Damn it, hearing that name still hurt just as much. "Go away, or I'll call the police".

"I'll tell them that you're my crazy brother and aren't letting me into my home".

"That's a load of bull! I will deny every word".

"They'll still force you to open the door. Then you'll have to explain everything to THEM".

"Bitch". Suddenly Kurt felt tired more than anything. He just wanted to wake up and realize none of this ever happened. "Go away. Please?"

"Kurt, I am staying right here until you hear me out. You'll have to get out sooner or later. I don't care how long it takes, or if I faint from hunger or dehydration – I screwed up BIG TIME, so I deserve it. If you find my unconscious body, feel free to step over it".

There was a very long silence. Then the door slowly opened. Kurt left it open and walked into the kitchen without saying a word. There he sat at the table at stared at Rebecca with a "doctor, don't bother saying it out loud, I know it's terminal" expression. Rebecca followed him but chose to stand by the counter, afraid to come too close. For a few minutes she was silent, gathering her thoughts, then began to speak.

"Kurt, I'm not here to apologize, and I'm not here to ask you to forgive… him. I'm here to tell you the truth. About then". She took a deep breath and forced herself to look into Kurt's eyes. "And the truth is that nothing happened. Blaine never cheated on you or betrayed you, or doubted his feelings for you". Kurt's stare froze to the young woman's face. So much was mingled in that gaze – shock, disbelief, and a deep, painful desire to know the REAL truth, just for the sudden hope that all this damage might be reparable.

"It was me who caused this mess. I've, uh… I've had a secret crush on Blaine. For several months". She saw Kurt wince at the sound of _the name_ and continued hastily. "At the party we all got completely wasted. He made the mistake of mixing the punch with cognac, so by the end of it he couldn't stand up straight… I called a cab and brought him home. He was already two-thirds asleep, so I helped him up the stairs and inside. I was drunk, too, and the moment felt like a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity…" For the first time, she looked away, looking ashamed. "I kissed him".

There was a pause. Rebecca struggled to push back the unpleasant memories. Finally Kurt let a trembling "And?" escape his lips. "And that was it. I seriously doubt that he will remember that kiss even if his life depended on it".

Kurt felt his sanity slowly return to him. Sanity brought along questions. "So how did you end up asleep in one bed, half-naked and YOU wearing HIS shirt?"

Now Rebecca looked completely embarrassed. She stared at the floor as her cheeks turned bright red. "That's when the story got, um, messy. Blaine kind of… uh, well. He threw up on me". Kurt's jaw dropped. "I should've seen that coming, really. That punch alone could knock a horse out. So… yeah. I only remember wanting to get out of that dress as quickly as possible. Without any ulterior motives, obviously". Kurt stared with a blank expression, unable to comprehend what he'd just heard.

"I don't know how I managed to stuff most of our clothes into the washing machine AND get Blaine – who was soundly asleep – into the bedroom. I must've grabbed the shirt to cover myself – and fallen asleep after dragging him onto the bed…"

Kurt snorted. Then he was silent for a minute, and then broke into an outburst of violent laughter. He laughed so hard his pale cheeks turned red. He laughed until his stomach began to hurt and tears ran down his face. And then he cried, and laughed some more.

Hours later Rebecca was leaving and Kurt was smiling for the first time in weeks. He said goodbye and added, before closing the door: "I'll be waiting. You tell him that. See ya".

The young woman smiled. "I think the universe wants me to find a new job. So I won't be coming around, Kurt. But _he_ will".

The next few days were calm, as if fate was trying to make it up to him. Kurt wasn't healing or worrying – he was waiting for his love to come back.

Then there was a Saturday, and he was in the kitchen, making his favorite cream soup. Stirring the milky liquid, he began to hum along to the distant sound of a popular song being sung somewhere in the street. Suddenly he dropped the spoon and rushed to the window. That voice, that voice!

Of course, it was him. Who else could be romantic and stupid enough to serenade his boyfriend from the middle of a busy sidewalk?

And yet Blaine was there, playing his guitar and singing.

_Yeah, it's plain to see_

_that baby you're beautiful_

_And there's nothing wrong with you_

_It's me, I'm a freak_

_but thanks for lovin' me_

_Cause you're doing it perfectly_

_There might have been a time_

_When I would let you slip away_

_I wouldn't even try_

_But I think you could save my life_

As their gazes met, Blaine suddenly dropped to his knees right where he was standing.

_Just don't give up, I'm workin' it out _

_Please don't give in, I won't let you down _

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe _

_Just keep coming around _

_Hey, whataya want from me_

_Whataya want from me_

Kurt rushed out of the apartment, down the stairs and into the street, where he stood still and took in the amazing sight of his love singing to him so passionately as if trying to sing his heart out.

_Just don't give up on me_

_I won't let you down_

_No, I won't let you down_

_Just don't give up_

_I'm working it out…_

Blaine finished the song and put the guitar down. He was clearly more comfortable singing than talking.

"Kurt, I…"

Kurt reached out and pressed a finger lightly to Blaine's lips. "I know". And smiled. And hugged him very tightly. This was it. The magical sincere moment that allowed them to move on and be happy together, again and forever, and nothing stood between them. Except for the voice of their next door neighbor.

"Hey guys! Really glad for ya and all, but there's something seriously burning in your kitchen!"

Kurt gasped and grabbed Blaine's hand. They both laughed as they ran up the stairs and into their home.

* * *

><p><em>Oof. That came out a bit longer and angstier than planned. But yeah, that was the idea. I actually thought that this song would've been absolutely perfect if the writers had decided to get Kurt and Blaine together after the Rachel incident. And also I thought (I'm not a pro, just felt that way) that Darren singing it would sound amazing. That or "Aftermath".<em>


End file.
